


"Okay, It was me... so?"

by Niknaksstuff



Series: Five Word Prompts [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niknaksstuff/pseuds/Niknaksstuff
Summary: This story was originally posted on Tumblr. It is in response to the "Five Word Prompt" challenge, created by @amaradangeli





	"Okay, It was me... so?"

“Okay, it was me... so?” Colonel Jack O’Neill shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands as far into the pockets of his BDU’s as they could possibly go. 

“I... I really... just... don’t... “ Major Samantha Carter was so furious that she could hardly form a coherent sentence. 

“I don’t know why’ya getting so worked up about it, Carter. The guy seemed like a real loser.”

“Maybe so, but surely that was for me to decide... Sir,” Sam spat after finally regaining the control of her vocal chords.

Suddenly a small speck on the corridor floor seemed to capture Jack’s attention and he poked at it with the toe of his right boot. 

“Not only did you look at my private messages,” Sam threw her arms up in disgust, “but you also took it upon yourself to message a guy that I’ve only just met and tell him that I couldn’t see him again.”

“I was doing ya a favour, Carter.” Jack looked up and swiftly looked around to see if they were being overheard.

“Oh, so telling a guy that I just might have wanted to get to know a little better, that I couldn’t see him again until I got my chronic STD under control, was doing me a favour?” Sam was by this time a vivid shade of red, she was so fiercely annoyed. “Right... of course it was... I forgot that you’re Mr Compassion.”

Jack smiled weakly, “That’s Mr Compassion... Sir,” he added, tentatively. 

“Jesus, you’re such a jerk sometimes,” Sam threw her CO a withering look, which left him under no illusions that he’d really fucked up this time, before turning on her heels and storming off down the corridor. 

He would have been well within his rights to charge her with insubordination but truth be known, he knew that he’d over stepped the mark. His first mistake, had been to read the message that had pinged up on her phone as he leaned over the desk in her lab. His second, had been to pick up her phone and answer the jerk off that seemed to think it was okay to call Carter a babe! 

However, his biggest mistake of all, was being unable to leave his feelings for his second in command in the room, as they’d agreed that they would.  
It had irked him more than he cared to admit, that she’d been able to carry on as if nothing had changed. They’d been forced to admit that they both had feelings for one another, in order to prove that they weren’t Zatarcs. Of course, they couldn’t have these feelings, they were against Airforce Regulations and could seriously compromise the safety of SG1.  
He was a seasoned officer, he knew exactly why the frat regs existed but for some reason Major Samantha Carter had got under his skin. 

He couldn’t focus on anything other than the fact that he would have died along with her, rather than leave her to die alone. 

The very thought of her being with another man had turned his stomach and he hadn’t even thought about the implications of his actions when he’d messaged the guy.  
With his tail between his legs, he sloped off to lick his wounds.  
...........

Damn the man, Sam thought as she slammed the door to her quarters shut. How on earth had he had the nerve to ruin it for her. 

Ever since the whole Zatarc incident she’d been aware of the fact that the Colonel had started looking at her differently. Every time she looked over at him in briefings, he’d already be staring at her. If it wasn’t so dangerous, she’d have found it rather endearing but the fact was, they could not do this. 

It wasn’t that it had been easy for her to lock her feelings away, in fact, the only reason she’d agreed to go out with the guy was because she was finding it increasingly harder to stop thinking about her CO in ways that she really shouldn’t be. Not that she would ever admit it to Colonel O’Neill, but she was actually going to bail on the guy. If there was one thing that she hated, it was being called, Babe! 

A knock at her door made her head snap up and pulled her from her daydream. She’d calmed down and ran her fingers through her hair to complete her composure. 

“Come in,” she answered.

The first thing she saw poking round the door was a hand, carrying a dish of blue jello. Sam couldn’t help but smile to herself as the next thing she saw was the rest of Colonel O’Neill slowly appearing from behind the door with his other hand raised, as if in surrender. 

“I come in peace,” he murmured and held out the blue dessert. “Bearing gifts.”

Sam stared at him until he cautiously placed the dessert down in front of her.

“You know, I could report you, Sir.”

“Yes... yes you could and for what it’s worth, I wouldn’t blame you. I was out of order, Carter.” She could tell he meant it, she knew him like the back of her hand and could tell when he was being sincere. 

“If you’ll let me, I’d like to put things right. Give me the guys number and I’ll tell him I was playing a practical joke on you. I’ll make it right, Carter.”

At this point, panic began to set in as Sam had actually been quite glad that she didn’t have to meet up with her date again but of course, she couldn’t tell Jack this. 

“Oh, really Sir, there’s no need,” she stuttered, aware of the fact that her cheeks were likely a remarkable shade of pink by now.

“Carter, Carter...there is every need and I will not rest until I’ve rescheduled your romantic rendezvous,” Jack grinned and could tell that Sam was finding it more than a little uncomfortable to say the least. 

Reluctantly, Sam scribbled down a number on a piece of scrap paper that she ripped from her pad.

“His name’s Mike, in case you were wondering,” Sam held out the slip of paper and flinched as Jack’s fingers brushed against her own as he took hold of the paper. 

He waved the paper in the air, “Leave it to me, Carter. I’ll explain everything and your virtue will once again be unblemished.” 

Jack’s grin as he left her alone in her lab left her feeling far from at ease. She was sure he wouldn’t do anything else to upset her, but the thought of another date with Mike was enough to make her rest her head in her hands.  
........

True to his word, Jack had re-arranged her date and told her the time and venue for her next meeting. Mike had apparently been extremely understanding and actually found the whole thing incredibly funny. 

Sam on the other hand was struggling to find the humour in her situation. Here she was dressed up for a date that she’d really rather wasn’t happening. Not that her pride would allow her to admit that to the Colonel.

So, she smoothed down her dress and fiddled with a stray lock of hair before grabbing her keys from the sideboard and pulling her door shut behind her.  
The Club was hot and crammed as Sam pushed her way into a small clearing by the bar. She looked around to try and spot Mike’s unmistakable red hair but it didn’t look as if he had arrived yet, which was a bit annoying since Sam herself was at least a quarter of an hour late. Settling at the bar, she gestured to the bartender who took his time making his way over to her. Just as she was beginning to lose patience, a hand reached over her shoulder and placed what looked like a glass of rum and coke down in front of her. Just as she turned to confront whoever it was, she got a waft of a familiar aftershave. 

There, standing behind her was the Colonel. 

“Err, do you mind if I join you,” he gestured to the empty barstool beside hers. 

Sam’s jaw dropped as she stared at Jack, who was wearing a dark suit and tie. He looked even more handsome than normal and as he sat beside her, he undid the button of his jacket, Letting it hang open. 

“Colonel... I don’t understand. What are you doing here?”

“Well, I just had a feeling that Mike might not show,” Jack shrugged. 

Sam raised an eyebrow, as the cogs began turning in her brain, before picking up her drink and taking a long sip of the warming drink for courage.

“He was never going to show... was he?” Sam asked sternly, realisation having dawned on her that Jack hadn’t actually arranged anything.

“Nope.”

“God, you are insufferable,” Sam snarled as she downed what remained of her drink and made to leave the bar. 

Before she could, Jack firmly took hold of one of her wrists. “Wait, Sam... please, let me explain.”

“Ohhhhh... you better explain and it better be good.” She slammed her purse back on the bar and plonked herself back down on the stool.

“I tried to message the guy but I just couldn’t bring myself to. The more I thought about you with him the worse it got. I know I have no right to mess up your life...”

“No, you damn well don’t. I’m trying to move on. Trying to get things back to normal after...” Sam hesitated as Jack’s hand snaked across the bar and covered her own. 

“That’s just it Sam. I don’t think I can move on. I’m not sure I actually want to. I can’t just leave it in the room. When we were there on the ship and I thought I was gonna lose you, I didn’t care about anything or anyone else. I just cared about you.”

Jack’s thumb was rubbing gentle circles on the back of Sam’s hand and she could feel butterflies building in her stomach. 

“Sir...I...”

“Jack... call me Jack. I’m not sure I can be, Sir anymore.”

“You can’t be anything else, we agreed it wouldn’t change anything,” Sam was becoming agitated. “I have to go.”

She picked up her purse and headed towards the door. Skirting the dance floor she became stuck behind a large group and as she tried to push her way through she felt The familiar warmth of Jack’s hand in her own. He guided her away from the group and onto the surprisingly quiet dance floor. 

His hand slid around Sam’s hip until it came to rest on the small of her back. He gently pulled her to him until their bodies were flush against each other. Jack’s other hand cupped Sam’s cheek as he stared closely into her bright blue eyes. It was almost as if they were back on the Goa’uld ship, only this time there was no force field keeping them apart.  
Jack dipped his head and kissed Sam’s neck, he lingered there and she could feel his warm breath caressing her delicate skin. He brought his lips up to her ear and he heard her groan as goosebumps began to form on her skin. 

“Tell me that you can leave it in the room and I’ll go right now. I’ll go back to being, Sir,” he whispered.

“But we can’t do this,” Sam gasped as he silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. 

They broke apart breathlessly. Sam slid her arm under his jacket and around his waist. She brought her other hand up to his cheek. 

Gently Jack rested his forehead against hers.

“We’re already doing it Sam and I don’t know why we waited so long.”  
...................


End file.
